1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to measuring device and more specifically it relates to an improved versatile tape measure tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous measuring devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be utilized in finding out the extent, size, quantity, capacity, etc. of something by comparison with a standard unit of measure. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.